


Lento con gran espressione

by fembuck



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arika and Uriel’s last meeting before Arika and her hand-maidens travels to Vega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lento con gran espressione

A smile tugged up the corners of Arika’s mouth as the familiar sound of wings beating against the wind reached her ears.  She had been enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool ocean spray on her face, but upon hearing Uriel’s approach, her eyes opened and settled on the rippling expanse of blue stretched out before her.

Uriel flew high above the cliff Arika stood near the edge of, but Arika did not look towards the sky.  She had learned long ago that searching the heavens for answers led only to blindness and confusion. It was through earthly measures that she had always found illumination, and so, Arika studied the water frothing below her, and there found Uriel’s shadow gliding towards her.

When Uriel landed, it was with the grace and surety that characterized her every movement, her lithe yet powerful body settling on the ground with barely a sound.  Arika did not turn around once Uriel had touched ground, but she felt Uriel’s approach, and her heart picked up speed in anticipation of Uriel’s touch, until finally, a pair of soft, dark wings wrapped around her body, enveloping her in warmth.

“You do know how to make an entrance,” Arika breathed out, finally giving in and turning around to face Uriel, who then encircled Arika with her arms as well as her wings.

Arika had planned to comment on Uriel’s late arrival, but the archangel was dressed in her armour and the rare sight flooded Arika with arousal, distracting her from her previous line of thought. 

“I love you like this,” Arika whispered a moment later, her eyes roving over Uriel’s body as she ran her fingers down the angel’s torso, allowing them to explore the cool metal and warm leather that Uriel was swathed in.

“I love to see that look in your eyes,” Uriel husked in reply, and her words brought another smile to Arika lips.

“What look?” Arika asked, though she knew exactly what feelings her expression gave away.

“Hunger,” Uriel whispered as her hand slid from Arika’s waist to her ass, which she gripped firmly, using the hold to tug Arika more tightly against her.

Arika breathed in sharply and then sighed in pleasure, dropping her head down to Uriel’s shoulder to press a series of small kisses against the pale flesh before she nuzzled her face into the warmth of Uriel’s neck. 

“Mm,” Arika breathed softly, her voice and eyes alight with mischief before she lifted her hands to Uriel’s face and guided it towards hers, joining their lips together sweetly.  “I’m going to miss you,” Arika sighed minutes later, finally pulling away from Uriel’s lips.

“I already miss you,” Uriel replied and Arika could not help but smile.

“Before I met you, I would not have believed a warrior capable of possessing such a romantic soul.”  The words were spoken lightly, but Arika’s dark eyes burned with passion as she gently stroked Uriel’s cheek.

“It has not always been so,” Uriel responded softly, her voice tinged with sadness and regret.  “These bodies we were gifted have always provided us with pleasures of the flesh, yet for much of my earthly existence, my soul has ached.  If there is romance in it now,” Uriel’s eyes lifted then, and when they found Arika’s again they shined with aching tenderness. “It is because of you, because you are one of the few things in this world that has made it soar.”

“Make me soar,” Arika whispered, taking Uriel’s hands into her own and squeezing them tightly.  “The impending trip to Vega is making everyone in the palace overly tense.  There is no peace or privacy to be found there, and if I cannot sleep in your arms tonight, I would have you to myself this afternoon.”

“And what will you do with me once we are alone?” Uriel asked, smiling knowingly as she unfurled her wings from around Arika and then rustled them, preparing for flight.

“Whatever I desire,” Arika husked, moving her hands over Uriel’s body possessively and suggestively which brought a smile to Uriel’s face.

“I could almost feel pity for men of the Vega,” Uriel breathed out as her eyes roved over Arika’s face with infinite affection, “so foolishly certain of themselves.  They have no idea what they’re up against.” 

Arika grinned at that, pleased by the thought.  She had worked long and hard to make it so and she looked forward to enjoying the fruits of her labour.

“Still,” Arika drawled, lifting Uriel’s hand to her cheek.  “We must be careful not to get ahead of ourselves.  David is a suspicious and calculating man and I have bested him already which will have him on guard.  He will not be as easy to manipulate as the rest.”

“This comforts me,” Uriel replied as she stroked Arika’s soft cheek with her thumb.  “I have never seen you fail to meet a challenge.  His resistance will only make you stronger.”

“I pray to the Goddess it is so,” Arika whispered, her brows creasing slightly in worry.  “If they come to suspect my true identity…” a shudder ran through her at the thought and unconsciously she ran the pad of her right thumb over the nails of her fingers, momentarily contemplating coating them in the same poisonous polish that her handmaidens would wear.

“Do not fret,” Uriel stated firmly, tilting Arika’s chin up so that she could see her lover’s eyes.  “I will allow no harm to come to you.  My wings are strong, my blade is sharp, and neither will be far from you.”

Arika nodded, and then leaned in, pressing her lips against Uriel’s.

“Come,” Uriel said when they parted, using her hands to direct Arika’s around her waist.  “The conservatory, a two hundred year old bottle of Juglar, and Chopin await our arrival.  I cannot be with you in these coming weeks, but I can give you memories to keep you warm in my absence.”

“I already have many of those,” Arika replied, her voice tender though her lips curled up wickedly.  “However, I have no objection to making more.”

Uriel smiled widely and then leaned in, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

“If you keep that up,” Arika began a minute later, gripping Uriel’s jaw tightly to keep her still.  “We are never going to make it to your nest,” she continued, her voice low and rough with desire as she drew her thumb suggestively over Uriel’s bottom lip.   

Arika’s words and the hunger in her gaze brought a wicked smile to Uriel’s lips, and then, without another word, Uriel lifted Arika into her arms and flapped her wings, drawing them into the air with one powerful motion.

 

The End


End file.
